


General Obscene

by Amsare



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Kriff, he wishes he could kill him himself, making him regret what he’s doing it to him and-and-“You don’t want to do that,” Ren says as soon as he hears the General’s thoughts, “do you?”





	General Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> A short self-indungent smut which was written at 4 am, listening to _Wolf_ by Boy Epic.

“What is it, General?”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Tell me. What do you need?”  
  
“I need you.”  
  
“No, you don’t need me,” Kylo Ren says, keeping on teasing him with his gloved fingers; he’s been playing with him for so long it’s almost unbearable. It’s fascinating how fast the General can lose control, how _beautiful_ he is, still half-dressed. Ren retrieves his fingers, squelching obscenely, finally lining up to give Hux what he truly desires.  
  
“You just need my cock,” Ren mocks him as he finally slides into him.  
  
Hux shivers, feeling helpless, lost into the sensation. There’s some kind of sick relief into being filled up by Ren’s cock, no matter how many times he tells himself that’s not true. Kylo Ren takes whatever he wants from him and there’s nowhere to hide, he knows every single one of his darkest secrets. Kriff, he wishes he could kill him himself, making him regret what he’s doing it to him and-and-  
  
“You don’t want to do that,” Ren says as soon as he hears the General’s thoughts, “do you?” Ren punctuates that question with a sharp trust and Hux moans; he leans down on his elbows and curves his back, it’s too much, he wants more.  
_Get on with it!_ Hux thinks, desperate to find his own release in vain. He feels the pressure of two leather fingers on his lips, tracing them.  
  
“Open.”  
  
Hux can’t do anything but obey him, clenching his own hands, leather gloves creaking. He licks Ren’s clever fingers, coating them wet with spit; some of it trickles down his chin, soaking the pristine collar of his uniform. Oh, isn’t it _obscene_? He gets a glimpse of the two stripes on his sleeves, his rank, as his arms are barely holding him up and he’s overwhelmed by shame and arousal.  
  
“Here you are, General Armitage Hux of the First Order,” Ren murmurs, “reduced to an animal in heat, on his knees. A whore.”  
  
Hux’s cock twitches at those words and he almost comes untouched. And Ren knows, of course, the bastard knows, thanks to his magic – his _Force_.  
  
“Whore,” he repeats, a cruel smile curving his lips, “you crave this.”  
  
It isn’t a question.  
  
Hux wishes he could bite Ren’s fingers off, but he just can’t stop sucking on them instead. It’s too good and it isn’t fair, why does it feel so good to be treated like this?  
  
“I bet this isn’t the first time you’re fraternizing with a superior,” Ren says and Hux hates him, because it’s not true, he deserves his rank, “I wonder how many times you were so eager to please, bending over somebody's desk,” he grunts, taking away his fingers from Hux’s mouth so that he can take him by the hips properly.  
  
“Ren-!” _Please, let me come,_ Hux thinks and clenches his jaw, cursing his body.  
  
Ren slows down, lining over him to whisper, “try again, General.”  
  
_You_ _, bastard._  
  
He can’t resist. “S-Supreme Leader!” He moans with shame as he gives him the satisfaction and it burns but – _oh_ – he’s nearly there – _please_ –  
  
“That’s it,” Ren whispers, “come for me, General.”  
  
That’s all it takes to Hux to come untouched in his own brief, pleasure flowing through his veins as his mind goes blank.  
  
He thinks he’s obscene – _kriff_ – they’re both obscene.  
  
 “Yes,” Ren moans, grasping Hux’s hips tight, so tight there will be bruises. His peace is almost brutal as he reaches his own orgasm, coming deep inside the man under him, using him for his own pleasure. Hux shudders, head resting on the damp sheets and muscles trembling. He’s filthy and wet and his uniform is ruined, but he doesn’t care about it as he’s drowning in lust.  
  
Ren’s still inside him, satisfied; he bits Hux’s ear and whispers, “your service to your Leader is always appreciated, General Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language but I really wanted to write this... Thing (?). Well then, thanks for reading! I'm also on Tumblr [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/) and Twitter [ https://twitter.com/pixelsamsare/](https://twitter.com/pixelsamsare)


End file.
